


Everything is All Right

by Nhitori



Series: Adult Life is Already so Goddamn Weird [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi Souda has fallen into a fabricated sense of self, carrying himself as people expect him to;  however, when he finally opens the lock on his real self again, he finds that this falsehood is something he'd prefer to run away from, with memories and fears haunting his actions at every step.  He was expected to be the incompetent, wannabe ladies' man, the true appearance of a bachelor, so he tried, he really did.</p><p>But it fell apart, and he found himself hurdling into his old self in tandem with his entrance into a particular Hell.<br/>His childhood home.</p><p>But there are people who care, people who are worried about him.  So will he be helped before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is All Right

**Author's Note:**

> So this story occurs about a month maybe, after Disgusting Useless Angel, though you don't have to read that to understand this! Also if you're confused by the terminology and such, Fukawa and Syo are the same person rather than alters here, and dragons tend to use shortened names; hence Fukawa's is Syo, and Kazuichi's father is Kaz. Also, Ishimaru is Taka in a nod to his silly nickname in the westernized version.

Souda Kazuichi was, as far as anybody was concerned, entirely human. He was a human guy who owned an arcade. He fixed all the machines himself when they broke, so with the fortune he saved on never needing to call repairmen, his business not only stayed afloat, but did pretty well. For about a year he was the only employee. Working from eleven in the morning to ten at night, just him. He never really had time to do anything else, but he didn’t mind, because it wasn’t like there was anything else he wanted to do anyway.

Okay, maybe there were a few other things he wanted to do, but he always had time for them anyway. After all, stripclubs stayed open into the AM. Of course, he’d stopped that a while back. Something had suddenly begun to morally bother him about them; that something was the fact that he had seen his employee, Nanami, working there the night he’d hired her. She couldn’t very well quit on the spot after all. Something about that just squicked him out, though he didn’t find out why that was until later.

Later, when she trusted him enough to confide in him. When he might have told her, too, except that she already knew. She was observant, she could notice these things.

Even before that, however, it bothered him to see her there. And upon that moment when he was struck with shock, he realized something. Had he ever really enjoyed being there at all? Or had he just gone because that’s what was expected of him? He should have enjoyed seeing Nanami there more than anyone else, but it had the opposite effect. Just because he had always enjoyed seeing his friends in swimsuits, this was the type of guy he was?

Maybe he just thought that they looked beautiful that way. He never should have said a thing, though, because that suddenly became him. He was a mild pervert, he was the type of guy who was fine to be around, but sometimes cracked dirty jokes and went to stripclubs, right?

It was a terrible time for his identity crisis to begin. With two whole employees, he suddenly had a lot more free time on his hands. Time when he could actually stop and think. He had never wanted to think before and he certainly didn’t want to think now. Thinking just wasn’t for him, and yet every day that he had help from both Hinata and Nanami, his mind filled up more and more. Disaster waited to strike, however.

Thinking alone couldn’t bring disaster, that’s ridiculous. But something definitely happened to him. Nobody knew what, though. He just fell into ruin, seemingly unprompted. Seemingly. Of course there was a reason. A destruction of the ‘self’ he had built over the years and a destruction of any sort of happiness along with it.  
\---------------------------------

“What are you doing here?” Souda’s voice fell limply in the open air. He had always liked this field. He had to drive for an hour to leave the city to get to it, but he’d always liked it. It reminded him of somewhere he had once lived. A better place. The field was horribly unkempt. The grass was either worn down or dried out in most places, there was both hard and soft dirt, and nobody used this field for anything anymore. It’s a wonder it hadn’t yet been turned into a parking lot. He was glad that it hadn’t. It was the awful state of the field that reminded him so much of the one place he had ever really called home.

It had been atop a mountain, after all. He never learned what mountain, though, so he could never return. He would never again enjoy the ability to be in a desolate land one moment and a lush forest the next. This field was the closest he could get. This field, however, would no longer serve that purpose for him. There’s no way he’d ever come here and be comforted again, because this memory, now this would always be connected to this place.

He had come here knowing this would happen, of course, but he couldn’t just let the neighborhood go to shit, now could he? He couldn’t let this person anywhere near the friends he’d made. So he had taken preventative measures.

“Hey, Hinata, Nanami, can I ask you two lovebirds a favor?” He’d asked while coming down the stairs from his apartment. It was locked. He almost never locked it. Luckily, he’d chosen a departure at a time when their shifts overlapped. There was nobody there at the moment, so the two of them were messing around with the lovetester machine.

“Wha? Yeah.” Hinata looked up and turned around, as did his girlfriend.

“I’m going outta town, don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Think that between the two of you, you could cover the arcade? You can get a third person in here if you have to.” He kept his voice casual. Casual as always.

“We can definitely do that!” Nanami’s last words to him before he left echoed in his mind now.

The man on the other side of the field stayed silent. “Answer me, old man! The hell are you doing here?” Still no response, but he started walking closer. Souda backed up instinctively. This man, his presence was something to fear. He looked normal to any other person, like a normal man, but to Souda, he was the most terrifying thing in the world.

“Why, I came to get you. It’s been a long time. I missed you.” His voice was slow and intimidating, “And haven’t you missed me too?”

“No. I definitely have not missed you.” His words were confident, his voice was not. It cracked on the word definitely, and he was still backing away.

“Come on, you must have missed me.” Each ‘S’ he said was hissed, “Dear boy… haven’t you missed my touch? My words? My…”

“No!” He shouted suddenly, and dropped to the ground, holding his knees to his chest.

“Ugh, you look ridiculous.” The man raised an eyebrow in disdain, “That clothing… A jumpsuit? Are you really that frightened of people finding out? What a pain. It just makes you look awful. And why would you try to hide like that? You’re an embarrassment.”

“If I’m an embarrassment why don’t you just… let me leave? I’m an embarrassment, right? You should want nothing to do with me. Nobody will ever know I’m associated with you. I just want to go home. Let me go home.” He was trembling.

“Home to who? Her? Like I’d let you do that.” He chuckled, and was now dreadfully close. His voice was so loud.

“No… Just home. I haven’t even seen her in years… I-!” He gasped sharply as he was kicked in the stomach, knocked onto his back.

“Fuck if I care. Haven’t seen her in years? All the better, she won’t come to get you this time.” The man grinned down at him, showing teeth just as pointed as his own.

Souda just rolled onto his side and curled up again.

“Wow, what a coward.” He rolled his eyes before pushing the smaller guy onto his back again. He then leaned down over him, and with a hand that had suddenly become much more like a sharp claw, tore at his stomach. The yellow fabric ripped, and there was a horrendous squealing sound as the claw scraped against scales, “These are what you’re trying to hide with this ridiculous outfit, right? These things? What, do they remind you of your old man? You just want to forget about me, don’t you?”

“Yes…” He whimpered.

“Worthless as a human, but an outcast anyway. Doesn’t that hurt? Or maybe you don’t have capacity left to feel hurt by that. Maybe I just hurt you too much.” And with that, the man slammed a hand against his throat.

“Dad… fuck you.” He could hardly speak before he blacked out, but he still managed to say those words. One act of defiance. One whisper, that he tried. He tried his hardest, but it wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

It was time for Souda to return to the hell that was life with his father.

\-----

If Touko Fukawa had to pick one word to describe herself, it would be... powerful. Of course, that wasn't quite the word others would use. Depending on the context in which they had met her, they would either use the word 'Genocider' or 'Mousey'. Those were two very different terms, but there were also two very different contexts in which one could meet Fukawa.

If a person met Fukawa when she was working her day job at the local organic supermarket, or on the street in town, the word would certainly be mousey. She was a very small girl who looked to be weak of complexion and constitution. Her wiry hair was kept back in braids, and she wore thick round glasses which all in all gave her the appearance of being somewhere between absolutely average and pathetic.

One might wonder in what context she could be referred to as "Genocider" and what may come to mind is if she, perhaps, had another personality complete with red eyes, a long tongue, and fucking scissors to kill people with. Or maybe she was a hitwoman who was known for wiping out large group targets, or was even some sort of military dictator with something against a particular group.

The answer was both all of the above, and none of the above. Fukawa had no other personality, at least not in this life. Her violent habits were synonymous with her usual ones, having been given no reason to push her violent urges aside to fester into another being entirely. However, she did have red eyes and a long tongue in this other context. She did hire out services as a hitwoman, though she did refer to herself as a colleague, since it was unlikely anyone would recognize her unless she herself said she'd be the one doing the killing. And she was no military dictator, but she did have something against a group of people. That group was humans.

Touko Fukawa was a dragon, after all.

Among other dragons (and the media soon picked up on it) she was known as Syo. Genocider Syo, to be precise. She was a young dragon, having only reached human maturity a few years back. Dragons lived for a very long time, but after 28 or so years the age stopped showing on their human forms, or at least, it showed at a much slower rate. Fukawa was 23 years old. A human adult, a draconic youth at best, but she had put time and care into her savagery.

For a young dragon, she was impressive. Where other dragons practiced mastery of the elements and improvement of their innate magical abilities, Fukawa ignored all of that to instead train her speed and physical strength to levels matched by very few. She was known as the most skilled dragon in non-elemental areas, and boy did she use it.

The name "Genocider" was coined by another youthful dragon, one who would like to consider himself a jack of all trades. He'd taken up a fire element, and thus far trained all his other skills to a precisely equal level. He believed in living peacefully with, even protecting humans, as if every human life was valuable. He was wrong. Not every human life, nor every dragon's life, or anything else was valuable. Many were, but many weren't. There were simply so many more humans, and they were so much easier to dispose of; but Fukawa would target anybody she felt deserved to feel her claws.

People who pissed her off at work, they got a warning first. Be nicer to cashiers and other employees, why don'tcha? They're people too, the world does not serve you. She wouldn't kill them straight away, because really, they could have just been having a bad day. She cleared them of their three strikes if they apologized, too. She really wasn't all that bad.

The only people she killed with a true and fiery vengeance were those people who were smears on the earth's collective consciousness. Those who would lie to, use, manipulate, break, take advantage of people. The life-ruiners, however it was they ruined lives. A greedy scam, a run of identity theft, making a habit of mugging the poor; but more often, she went after those who did much skeevier things. The masks in dark alleys, the basketball shorts at frat parties, sunglasses at clubs and the old and dirty blackmailers. And her most prominent target, that would be fathers who did that same sort of thing to their children.

Her vengeance was born of experience, after all. Not her own, mind you. Aside from those violent urges which she had, until discovering the darkness in the world she could destroy, merely taken out on animals or whoever happened to get too close, she had lived a rather simple and nice life by her own consideration. She wasn't one who suffered, though she knew those who did.

While Fukawa was one of the worst dragons to be attacked by, she was one of the best to be kidnapped by. She hated so many humans, hated so many /people/ in general because she found them disgusting, but she also had a soft spot for certain humans. Just last month she'd kidnapped a handsome "prince" named Byakuya Togami. Maybe in another life she'd have fallen for him, but this time, rather, she'd merely seen he was having a tough time.

So she brought him up to her mountain home to get away for a little while, and sort through his feelings. She'd told him something somebody dear to her had explained years ago. When making a decision, there are four factors. The left brain, the right brain, your heart, and your gut. If two of these things agreed on a choice, you'd make that choice. For example, Togami's right brain told him that it wasn't a good idea to move to the city with his two secret lovers; however, his heart and his gut both urged him to do it, so she encouraged him to listen to those.

The person dear to her that had told her that, well, he was actually the first person she'd kidnapped. They were first years in high school when it happened. She was, of course, in her human form. Nobody there even knew she was synonymous with the dragon in the area that many people were talking about; they say she kills livestock and hikers for sport! People often buzzed.

However, she didn't become acquainted with this person until the single unit on supernatural beings. Biology taught them all about how humans worked, but many people were completely clueless about anything else; So there was a short unit implemented, with one day spent on each of the five types of creature that inhabited the human world along with them. The incident which led her to meet her dearest friend was the first in a long string that convinced the school systems to allow students to test out of needing to participate in the unit.

Oddly enough, each past day had gone more or less fine at her school. There was a very low concentration of non-humans in the area, so there were no demons squirming in the angel unit or angels glaring in the demon unit. Witches went over right as rain, and the only issue with vampires was the number of people asking if vampires were really as sexy and romantic as the media claimed. The day on dragons was where it went wrong.

The day had reached a point where the teacher had begun to talk about dragons in the area, mentioning that the town they lived in was actually split up. There were three different dragons who each had a portion of the town in their territory, but generally kept away from civilized areas, preferring to make use of the trees and fields along the highways running out of town. Only one of the area's dragons has territory that includes a dragon's favorite terrain, mountains, so don't be surprised if once she's fully grown there are some fights between the dragons at some point.

The teacher then went on to elaborate on the dragons of the area, talking first about Syo's habits and issuing a warning against hiking there, then saying that the other two dragons really weren't dangerous; at which point, a punkish looking boy a few rows ahead of Fukawa raised his hand.

"May I be excused?" He asked, and the teacher very much looked ready to deny his request, but then when he continued his voice was shaky, "Please?"

The teacher let him go, and he ran out of the room at full tilt. The class stared as he left, then turned back to the teacher when she continued talking about their local dragons. However, she didn't get very far before Fukawa raised her hand as well, "Pardon the interruption, but m-may I be excused as well? I want to make sure Kazuichi is okay."

She was lucky she remembered his name, because otherwise she probably wouldn't have been allowed to go check on him. But she did, and she was, so she got up and left the classroom as well, looking around for him in a manner that wasn't altogether frantic or even very fast, but her movements betrayed her worry. She knew that the eldest dragon in the area wasn't quite as harmless as the teacher said, and if that was what triggered the boy to be so panicked, she certainly wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Eventually, she found him, sitting in a corner with his head buried in his knees, "Hey, you. What's g-going on, huh? What'd he do to you?" She sat down in front of him and waited for an answer. None came, "Kaz, thar's his name. The oldest d-dragon around here, what'd he do?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." The boy shrugged, not looking up.

"You c-can tell me. I'll fight him for you." She offered, and he finally glanced up at her.

"You, fight him? What are you gonna do, hit him in the face with your braids?" He was being sarcastic, but under that he was genuinely wondering what business she had offering to fight a dragon.

"As h-humorous as that would be, no." She smiled softly at him, then whispered her secret, realizing it would be the only way to get him to tell her his, "I'm Syo."

He looked up from his knees all the way now, staring at her, "You're bluffing, right? There's no way a tiny girl like you..."

"N-no I'm telling the truth." She shrugged, then giggled a bit, "I am the d-dragon Syo."

"Well if you told me that I guess I have to tell you about Kaz." He sighed, lifting up the hem of his shirt to reveal glimmering scales there, "He's my dad. And he's not exactly a good father, either." He grumbled, looking away, "But what chance do I stand against him? He's a fucking dragon, so I guess I've gotta be his damn doll." He hissed that last word out, and Fukawa immediately understood the word choice. Punching bag would imply that he was free from a particular sort of pain.

So clearly, he was in a world of hell.

"Hey, hey. He sounds really r-really bad. I'll fight him for you! I'll get really strong, strong enough to kill him." She smiled as she said this, and he smiled too, only a bit. She held her arms out, "You w-want a hug?" He nodded, and she hugged him, and as she held him there she realized that if she waited to help him until she was strong enough, it could be too late.

So that night, she pulled open the phonebook and discovered his address and in the middle of the night, she snuck into Kaz's territory and kidnapped his son.

That was, what, six years ago now?

Dragons, one of their magical abilities was that they could determine the location of anybody who was thinking about them. However, Fukawa had never really trained this ability, so she could only tell if people who were in danger thought about her.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and she was lying out on a rock warming herself in the sun, for all the world just as happy as a girl could be, when she felt it. Souda, Souda Kazuichi. He was in danger. He was thinking of her. And he...

He was in Kaz's house again.


End file.
